You Said Simple
by MoonOak
Summary: When Derek can't get a hold of Scott he turns to Stiles for help. But simple doesn't turn out simple and they crash.


You Said Simple.

Summery: When Derek can't get a hold of Scott he turns to Stiles for help. But simple doesn't turn out simple and they crash.

/

Stiles' father just left, another all night shift. Stiles sighed as he watched his father get into his car and leave.

Running around with werewolves was fun, like stabbing yourself in the eye with a spoon, but it was a Saturday night and all Stiles was looking forward to tonight was going to bed early. Most teenagers looked for the hottest party to be at but not Stiles, not tonight. Being paralyzed by abomination lizard goop, almost drowning and Derek's new puppies running around kicking his ass, Stiles was ready for some much needed sleep.

Derek and Scott were suppose to be dealing with a pack that they caught sent of. Derek arranged some kind of meeting, Stiles wasn't really sure. It wasn't his problem and he didn't need to care about it.

Stiles closed the front door and headed upstairs to his room. He closed the bedroom door behind him and threw his jacket on the back of his computer chair. He turned around to fall into his bed but jumped instead.

"Holy crap!" Stiles shouted at the sight of Derek crawling through his window. "What the hell! I have a door to my room and one to my house!" Stiles ranted. "Aren't you suppose to be with Scott at some werewolf meeting?" Stiles pointed out.

"He never showed up." Derek said gruffly. Stiles noticed that Derek looked pissed and he really didn't want to make matters worse but he was tired and didn't want to deal with Derek when his bed looked so inviting.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Stiles asked. Derek glared at the teen. "I'll call him." Stiles finally said grabbing his cell phone and dialing Scott's number.

Stiles tried twice but he got the same answer, _leave a message_. Stiles rolled his eyes and threw his phone on his bed, right now he wished he could kill Scott.

"I can't get a hold of him either." Stiles said tiredly. Derek again starred at the teen. "What do you expect me to do?" Stiles asked as Derek sighed annoyed.

"I need you to come with me." Derek stated. Stiles couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You're not serious." Stiles laughed again. After a few seconds Stiles coughed and cleared his throat. Derek gave Stiles a hard look making the teen nervous. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked politely.

"If I show up alone they're more likely to try something and I don't want them being lead back here." Derek explained.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Stiles asked.

"I wanted Scott because he's actually a werewolf." Derek stated.

"Again, why do I have to go?"

"I need to make them think you're a werewolf."

"But they're going to know."

"Not if you stay in the car," Derek stated. "It's simple. We can't let this pact come here, if they do a lot of innocent people are going to get hurt."

"Such a Samaritan." Stiles said under his breath.

"Are you coming or not!" Derek growled.

"That wasn't even a question." Stiles said. "How long is this going to take?"

"It takes about an hour to get there, we're meeting them just out of town." Stiles rubbed his eyes roughly with the palm of his hands. "Stiles, I need your help." Derek said. Stiles knew that Derek was desperate and that was the only reason that Derek was asking him for help.

"Okay, but you owe me big time," The teen said. "And you're using the door to leave so close my window." Stiles said grabbing his coat.

/

Stiles would never admit it to anyone out loud or if his life depended on it, how comfortable the passenger seat of Derek's car was. Stiles was fast asleep until Derek punched him in the arm, hard. He rubbed his arms and starred at Derek.

"What the hell!" Stiles yelled. He looked around expecting to see the black car surrounded by vicious, nasty werewolves but instead they were parked on the side of the road, the car still running. "Did you deal with it already?" Stiles asked.

"We'll be there shortly." Derek said throwing his heather jacket at Stiles. "Put that on." Stiles held the jacket in front of him confused.

"Why?" Stiles threw the jacket back at Derek. Derek grabbed the jacket and thrust it back, slapping it hard against Stiles' chest.

"Because you smell human." Derek stated. "If they figure out you're human they'll probably kill us both." Derek explained. "Now put it on or you can be their little treat. A present from me to them!" Stiles starred at Derek with his mouth opened.

"Fine." Stiles said grabbing the jacket and slipping one arm in at a time before sitting back with the jacket wrapped around him. Derek nodded when the teen did as he asked. He put the car into drive and continued driving to their destination.

/

Stiles stayed in the car, he wasn't tired anymore. When they arrived the other pack was waiting for them. There were a dozen, maybe more, standing in the clearing lit up by the headlights of Derek's car.

"Whatever happens," Derek said never taking his eyes off of the other pack, or the other Alpha more specifically. "Don't get out of this car."

"But what if you need help?" Stiles asked. Stiles knew it was a pointless question coming from him. No superhuman strength or anything that would help either of them. But Derek also knew Stiles, maybe not as well as Scott but enough to know that Stiles wouldn't just sit there and watch if Derek got jumped.

"You go," Derek stated. "You get in the drivers seat and you get your ass home." Stiles didn't question or protest he just nodded simply.

Derek got out of the car and walked over to the other pack. Stiles sat motionless, for the first time in his life that he could remember. Not even a twitch or shiver. If he didn't remind himself to breath he would've probably suffocated.

Time seemed to pass so slowly. Stiles continued to watch intently but trying to read body language was not his forte! And he was too far away to even attempt to read lips. If he could that was.

Stiles took a deep breath and watched. Derek left the car on. The radio was turned off five minutes into the trip by Derek and Stiles couldn't be bothered with turning it back on to distract himself. So the car was silent, but to Stiles it was way to loud.

/

Derek stood his ground in front of the pack. He had to seem as strong as he could all alone out here. So far everything seemed to be going well. The Alpha listen to him and said they'd stay away from Beacon Hills.

"You're a brave young Alpha," The elder Alpha said with a smirk. "Wouldn't your Beta like to join us, maybe for a little toast to a treaty?" He said. Derek knew he was being sarcastic.

"To be honest we should be leaving soon." Derek stated. "Thank you for your time." Derek gave a bow of respect to the Alpha.

"Befriending humans," The Alpha sneered. "Good tactic." He said as a sadistic smile spread across his face. Derek didn't dare turn is back on the werewolf in front of him to look back at Stiles, probably fidgeting in the passenger's seat.

"Maybe he brought us a snack." A tall brunette said with a loud snap of her jaws in Stiles' direction.

"He's not human…" Derek tried but the Alpha stopped him with a raise of his hand.

"I can smell you, boy." The Alpha raised an eyebrow. "There's only one werewolf in that car."

"He has nothing to do with this." Derek snapped. He wished he rethought even asking Stiles for his help. He shouldn't be here in the first place! Derek brought Stiles into this and put him in direct danger.

"I promised to never step foot into Beacon Hills, but here. You, and more importantly him are free game! Hurry, I'll give you a head start. Lets see if you can out run us." The Alpha said wickedly.

Derek growled and quickly got to the car. He put the car in reverse while Stiles looked at him confused. Derek backed up then put the car in drive and stepped hard on the gas.

"What happened?" Stiles asked panicked.

"We have to get back to Beacon Hills now!" Derek shouted.

"Or what?" Stiles asked. A hard thud to the back of the car was Stiles answer. He looked over his shoulder to the back window to see the other werewolves chasing the car. "Go, go, go, go, go!" Stiles yelled while hitting Derek's shoulder for emphasis.

"We just need to get to the line." Derek shouted. "We're almost there."

They were almost in the clear and passed the boarder into Beacon Hills. The car flew passed trees leaving the werewolves behind them by a large margin.

Derek smiled with relief when Stiles pointed at the marker showing they were just a few minutes away. Derek started to life his foot from the gas, so the car would slow down. Getting pulled over wasn't on his agenda right now.

"Watch out!" Stiles yelled. Derek caught a glimpse of the tall brunette standing on the boundaries line with a smirk.

Derek quickly turned the wheel, avoiding collision with the Beta female. Derek avoided hitting the girl but couldn't keep the car on the road. The car slid into the ditch on the side of the road, jerking the car roughly. Derek knew the car was still going too fast. After a loud crash Derek tried to stay awake but he couldn't.

/

Derek woke with a start. The first thing he realized was that the steering wheel was way too close to his chest. He also knew that he was still in his car and that it was completely wreaked. But he could feel his injuries already mending.

After some of the pain subsided Derek remembered Stiles. Stiles! The teen was in the car with him. Derek blinked hard to get his eyes to focus. When his eyes settled Derek looked to the passenger seat. It was dark but not too dark for him to still be able to see clearly.

"Stiles." Derek called to the unconscious teen, not really expecting to get an answer. Derek looked the teen over quickly with his eyes, since he could do little else right now. Derek could smell blood and could see a small stream flowing down the side of Stiles' face. Thankfully Stiles was wearing his seatbelt and Derek's leather jacket still, at least the jacket gave the boy some protection from the shattered glass of the windshield.

Derek took a deep breath as more pain became known and also slowly disappeared at the same time. When Derek was sure he could move his toes and feel his knee caps back to one solid piece he knew it was time to get up.

Derek pushed hard against the mangled door. After a few hard shoves to the door, it finally gave and opened with loud crunch and thud. Derek moaned when he finally crawled out from under the steering wheel. He sat for a moment as his strength came back to him.

Finally Derek felt his body healing faster. Derek picked himself up and quickly made his way to the other side of the car. He wrenched the door open and moved quickly to Stiles side.

Derek could hear Stiles' heart still beating and his breath, a bit shallow for his liking at the moment. Stiles was human, his healing would be slow and Derek knew he had to get Stiles to the hospital.

Derek held Stiles shoulders with one arm across his chest and unbuckled the seatbelt. The kid was going to have a nasty bruise from the seatbelt but Derek was certain that Stiles escaped serious internal injuries. He figured Stiles smacked his head against the window, but it worried him that Stiles was still unconscious.

"Stiles," Derek tried again, cupping the teens face between his hands. "Stiles, please you have to wake up!" Derek was on the verge of begging. Finally Stiles eyes fluttered opened.

"You're bleeding." Stiles pointed out. Derek quickly turned to him with surprise but a smiled on his lips.

"I heal you idiot." Derek said. Stiles tried to lean forward a bit but winced in pain. "Where else are you hurt?" Derek asked.

"Well my head feels like it was bashed in, I think I bruised some ribs and my wrist might be broken." Stiles stated. "It's also kind of hard to breath."

"Are you sure that's it?" Derek eyed the teen checking his swollen wrist gently. Stiles nodded but regretted it when his head throbbed in protest.

"I think so." Stiles answered.

"My phones in my jacket pocket. I need to reach around you and grab it." Derek said.

"Well, you move fast," Stiles popped out. "Aren't you suppose to by me dinner first?" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Derek ordered but it was actually reassuring that Stiles was being his normal self. When Derek reached into the pocket his face fell, he could feel the pieces. As he pulled it out he saw the screen smashed and threw it behind him angrily. It was useless. "Where's your phone, Stiles?" Derek said with a little hope.

"At home, on my bed." Stiles answered and Derek sighed. Derek looked up at the sound of a howl. He knew it was the other werewolves way of mocking him. His eyes turned red in anger but the sound of Stiles' voice quickly made him calm himself. "Maybe you should go ahead, get some help or something."

"I'm not leaving you down here alone." Derek stated determining. "I don't trust those werewolves, if they know I'm gone I can't imagine what they would do to you."

"What a prince." Stiles said taking a deep breath but it just caused him to cough roughly. Derek was again holding on to Stiles' shoulder keeping him in place the best he could without hurting the boy even more. Derek noticed the speckles of blood on Stiles lips when he leaned back exhausted. "God my head is killing me." Stiles whined.

"I need to get you to the hospital." Derek said.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Stiles asked. "Carry me?" Derek was seriously considering it. But again Derek worried about causing more damage if he moved Stiles. "Can't you get Scott or Isaac or Boyd by calling them through some weird werewolf talk?"

"Not without letting the other pack know that you're hurt." Derek answered with a sigh.

"What if they've left already?" Stiles asked. "Maybe you should go check." Derek opened his mouth but Stiles stopped him. "Look, I'm human and not as strong or a good fighter or as fuzzy as you but I just want to get the hell out of here before I die!" Stiles said dramatically.

"You're not going to die, Stiles."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I won't let you."

"That's reassuring." The teen said sarcastically.

"You saved my life, remember." Derek stated. "I still owe you that." Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the seat. Derek gently patted Stiles' shoulder. "I'm going to go check, okay."

"What the hell am I going to tell my dad?" Stiles asked more to himself than to Derek.

"You'll think of something." Derek was sure of that. "Don't go to sleep, I'll be right back." Stiles nodded slowly and Derek got up and scanned the area. The car was at least flat and the ditch was a few feet deep. But under all the brush the car wasn't visible from the road. Derek could hear a car coming, he preyed that it wasn't the other pack coming to finish them off. He'd do what he had to, to try and keep Stiles safe but he wasn't fully healed yet himself.

Derek decided that he had to give it a shot anyway. He ran out of the bushes and onto the road. The bright headlights and loud horn momentarily disorientated him. He expected the car to hit him, adding to his terrific day so far with cars. Instead he heard the loud screech of the breaks and the smell of burnt rubber. Looking up he saw the car just inches from his knees.

"Son, are you alright?" An older man asked as he got out of the car. A few seconds later a women around the same age was next to him.

"Oh, sweetheart your bleeding." She said in a caring, yet worried voice. The man noticed the tire marks on the road and turned to Derek worriedly.

"Were you in a car crash?" He asked his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Yes," Derek said with relief but quickly. "I have to get Stiles to the hospital!" Derek almost shouted and started walking to where he emerged from.

"Someone else is hurt?" The man asked stopping Derek. Derek knew if he wanted to he could shove the man off, but he couldn't risk scaring the couple off. Even if he had to pretend to be injured or something.

"Yes, follow me." The women waited by the car while the man followed Derek into the brush. When the man saw the car he looked at it in shock.

"You should count yourself lucky to be alive, son." Derek ignored the man and got to Stiles side.

"Wow, you didn't half ass it this time did you." Stiles said sarcastically when he saw Derek with the older man.

"I never half ass it," Derek corrected. "And I owed you remember?"

"Call it even now, if you get me out of this damn car." Stiles said.

"Can you walk, son?" The man asked. "Maybe I should call an ambulance."

"I haven't tried yet." Stiles answered honestly. "But I'm not staying here for another minute." He reached his good arm out to Derek who took it as gently as he possibly could. When he got Stiles standing without swaying he threw Stiles' arm around his neck and wrapped his arm around the teens waist tightly.

"You think you can get out of here without falling on your face?" Derek asked even though he was holding most of Stiles weight at the moment.

"Well, if I fall I'll be taking you down with me, so it's a win, win." Stiles shot back.

"Brothers?" The older man asked with a smirk. Derek and Stiles looked at each other for a second then Stiles nodded.

"Sure," The teen said. "Why not." The man looked at them confused.

"He's concussed." Derek said and the older man nodded.

"At least he's got a good big brother to help look after him." Stiles couldn't help but smirk at that. "Now lets get you two to the hospital."

/

The drive was agonized but the couple was kind enough to take Derek and Stiles to the Beacon Hills hospital. Derek got out and helped Stiles again.

"I feel horrible just leaving you two here," The women said, her eyes sad as she looked at them. "Maybe we should stay with you until your parents arrive." She offered but Derek gave her his best smile and Stiles did the same.

"That you so much Ma'am, but we don't want to incontinence you any more than we already have." Derek replied.

"Plus sitting around here is boring." Stiles added. The women smiled at the boys.

"Oh sweetheart call me Ann," She said. "Ma'am makes me feel old. Bill and are just glad to have stumbled upon you two."

"You're not old," Stiles said. "You're what, maybe twenty-five?" Stiles said with a boyish charm.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard." She said with a laugh then looked to Derek. "You take care of him, you've been doing a good job so far," Derek nodded.

"Have a safe trip." Derek said. It felt ironic coming from him taking in what happened that evening. The car drove away and Derek began lugging Stiles towards the door. When they walked in a nurse looked at Stiles right away.

Stiles had to admit besides being a little banged up, he didn't feel all that bad. The doctor put a cast on his broken wrist, told him he had a few broken ribs, a concussion and something about a bruised lung but nothing life threatening. Stiles waited in the emergency room with Derek. His father was called and was suppose to be there within a few minutes.

"So," Stiles started. "You said simple." He smirked. Derek shrugged.

"Yeah, I should've though it though a little better." Derek replied. The two looked at each other before laughing quietly. "You realized you were flirting with a fifty-eight year old women?" Derek asked with a smile.

"I would have kissed her if I could stand without falling." Stiles stated and the two laughed again. Stiles flinched and wrapped his good arm around his injured ribs. "Laughing hurts." He stated. Derek actually looked sympathetic.

"I'm glad your not dead." Derek said awkwardly.

"Yeah, that would suck." Stiles said. The curtain was pulled back quickly and Stiles expected to see his father's worried face but instead he saw Scotts. Erica and Isaac were close behind. "Great, now he shows up." Stiles said sarcastically.

"What the hell did you do?" Scott demanded looking at Derek heatedly.

"Why didn't you call us?" Erica asked.

"Call you?" Derek said annoyed. "Because you being a hothead would have gotten everyone killed for sure." He snapped then turned to Scott. "And you," Derek snapped. "We had plans, where were you?"

"That doesn't matter you could've gotten Stiles killed!" Scott growled without raising his voice and making a scene.

"How'd you even know I was here?" Stiles asked.

"My mom called, she though I was with you." Scott answered then turned to Derek again. "He has nothing to do with this! Bringing him into it…" Scott ranted but Stiles interrupted.

"Scott, go home!" Stiles said. Scott looked hurt and Stiles would have felt bad if he wasn't so mad. "I'll call you tomorrow or something to explain, but please just go away." Stiles said. Scott nodded. He gave Derek a hard look before leaving.

"You two," Derek said to Erica and Isaac. "Go get my car and drag whatever's left of it to my house." Derek demanded.

"Where is it?" Isaac asked.

"Go find it." The Alpha hissed. Neither of the two tried to debate or say anything at all. They nodded and left as well.

"You like doing that, don't you?" Stiles asked and Derek smirked.

"Keeps them on their toes." Derek admitted simply. This time when the curtain was pulled away it was Sheriff Stilinksi. When he saw his son he let out a long breath and quickly embraced Stiles, holding a little tighter than necessary.

"Dad?" Stiles said.

"Yeah?" His father answered.

"I can't breath." Stiles stated and his father quickly backed away looking apologetic. But that quickly faded into anger.

"What the hell where you doing out at this hour?" The Sheriff demanded.

"Being a dumb-ass." Stiles stated.

"I could have told you that." His father said. "You're going to be grounded for a long time, you know that right?" His dad asked.

"I'm okay with that." Stiles answered honestly. The Sheriff looked to Derek who looked a little nervous under the Sheriffs eyes.

"Where were you two going anyway?" He asked.

"Um…" Stiles thought quickly. "To watch a meteor shower!" Stiles said quickly. He dad looked at him confused and over his shoulder he saw Derek just as confused. "Yeah, it could only be seen from this one spot and if we went and got a picture of it, it would help me raise my Biology grade. I'm not doing too great in that class and I didn't know how to get to the place the meteor shower was going to be and I heard Derek talking about it so I asked him to take me."

"Biology?" Sheriff Stilinksi questioned.

"I have a really weird teacher with astronomy fetish." Stiles said quickly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stilinksi," Derek said as the Sheriff turned to him. "We were on our way back and this dog just appeared out of know where." Derek explained.

"You mean bitch." Stiles said annoyed under his breath. Sheriff looked over his shoulder scolding the boy. Derek smirked because he had to actually agree with Stiles there.

"I guess I should be thanking you then." The Sheriff said to Derek. Derek nodded.

"No need." He said. The Sheriff helped his son get up and walked closely next to him. "You might want to get your head checked out." The sheriff said pointing to the dried blood on Derek's face.

"Here." Stiles said handing Derek his leather jacket back.

"Thanks." Derek answered.

/

After a good thirty minute yelling and lecture from his dad and a few pain pills Stiles was back in his room the only place he really wanted to be all night and right now his bed was all he wanted. Stiles sat on his bed and picked up the phone that still lay there, there were a few missed calls from Scott. Stiles knew by morning he would forgive Scott, that was his best friend after all, but for the night he turned the phone off and put it in the drawer of his nightstand. Stiles kicked his shoes off and crawled into his bed. Throwing the sling onto the floor he grabbed his blankets and went to sleep.

/

When Stiles woke up he could see the light shining through his window, that was slightly opened. He sat up slowly, holding his broken wrist close to his chest and ignoring the pain flared in his injured ribs. He saw Derek sitting at his computer playing solitaire.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked in a sleepy voice. Derek looked at the clock in the corner of the screen.

"Almost one." He answered, turning his chair to face Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"Ann told me to take care of you," Derek stated. "She was nice and I want to do what she asked." He said. Stiles nodded.

"She was really nice." Stiles said.

"Look Stiles," Derek started seriously. "What happened last night shouldn't have. I shouldn't have let it. Asking you to go was reckless and dangerous. You're human and I could have gotten you killed. I'm so sorry that you got hurt and I promise you that I'll never do something that would risk your life like that again. I was stupid and should have dealt with it myself instead of dragging you into it. Scott was right and I'm sorry." Derek said remorsefully. Stiles starred at Derek for a long minute perplexed. Derek wanted to ask why he was looking at him that way but Stiles spoke up first.

"That was really girly." Stiles stated.

"Oh my God. Shut up." Derek said rolling his eyes at the teenager.

"No I'm serous. Are you sure you don't need some chocolate or maybe a tampon?" Stiles asked.

"I'm never apologizing to you again." Derek said and Stiles smirked before quiet fell over them.

"I'm not useless, you know." Stiles said quietly.

"I never said you were." Derek pointed out.

"No, but you said I was human, which to you werewolf jerks means basically the same thing. Right?" Stiles asked Derek opened his mouth but quickly shut it. Thinking for a minute.

"I just mean you could get hurt." Derek said.

"I can get hurt anywhere," Stiles pointed out. "The lacrosse field, crossing the street, my own damn kitchen!"

"What's your point?" Derek asked.

"My point is if you need help, you can ask me." Stiles stated. Derek nodded. "I'm not a werewolf but if it wasn't for me Scott would probably be dead." Derek laughed because he knew this was probably true.

"Okay." Derek said understanding the teen. "Here take this and go back to sleep." He said handing Stiles a water bottle and two pills. Stiles took them with a mouthful of water. The pain pills were strong and Stiles was asleep within second. Derek pulled the blanket up around Stiles to keep him warm.

Derek almost wished Stiles would let him give him the bite. He would make a very impeccable werewolf! He was a very unique person and though Derek had to admit sometimes he wish he could strangle the hyperactive child, he could help but think what Stiles would be like in his pack. Derek gave on last look to the sleeping teen and slid out the window, his father was on his way to his room anyway. He'd stop by later, Stiles was grounded for an indefinite time so he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

/

End.


End file.
